


Every Sense of You

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Easy's Sentinels & Guides [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guide!Nixon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sentinel!Winters, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: A war zone isn’t the ideal time to find your Guide, but then nothing Easy Company does is, well, easy.





	

“Goin’ my way?”

Dick tried not to smile at the familiar voice in his ear or the energy that pressed against his own.  “Wherever the train takes me.”

“Where do you suppose that might be?”  Nix’s voice was playful, as usual.

It wasn’t typically in Dick’s nature to tease, but something from the Guide had surely rubbed off on him after all these years.  “I’m not the intelligence officer.”

“Well,” Nix replied, chin lying on Dick’s shoulder, “as such, I of course know.  But if I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“So don’t tell me.”

Of course Nix didn’t let it be, getting up from the seat to take the one across from Dick.  Their legs tangled together, touch coming easy between the two of them.  Nix leaned in, dropping his voice.  It would have been too low for normal ears, but a Sentinel with enhanced hearing, well, Dick didn’t have any trouble.  “New York City, troopship, England.”  Nix smirked as he leaned back.  “We’re invading Europe my friend,” he mused, offering his flask.

“Since when do I drink?” Dick asked lightly, lips curling up.

“Well if I thought you’d drink it, I wouldn’t offer.”  Nix took a sip pointedly.

Dick shook his head, all thoughts of his letter home forgotten.  Nix had a way of doing that, grabbing all his attention and holding it.  He’d been doing it since day one.  It was probably why they made such a good pair as Sentinel and Guide.

When the U.S. entered the war, the military wanted as many Sentinels as possible.  That of course meant gathering up Guides as well.  In an elite unit such as the paratroopers, they were especially important.  Any edge they could get against the enemy would be needed when they were meant to jump behind enemy lines - no support, no way out but to fight.

Most of the Sentinels in Easy had three enhanced sense - common among Sentinels - though a few only had two.  Sight and hearing were the main ones the military looked for.  Smell had its uses.  Sentinels with touch or taste, without anything else to offer, well, they would never have been accepted into the paratroopers.

It was no secret as to why Dick had been chosen for the officer program.  As a five-sense Sentinel, he was in the top one percent of their kind.  Four was pretty rare as well, but five was a whole different level.  It didn’t hurt that because of his abilities, Dick had long ago learned to control all of his enhanced senses, fine-tuning them to the point of making him an ideal choice for not just a soldier, but a leader.

Even though Dick had such iron control, he was grateful to have a Guide like Nix around.  They were opposites in almost every way, but their energies seemed to run on the same frequency.  There was a peace that came with Guides, but Nix just seemed different.

Like all Guides, Nix could aid Sentinels, keep them from losing themselves in a sensory focus, calming that primal side found in every Sentinel.  It had been Dick he was assigned to though.  Enlisted Sentinels were expected to share Guides, but the brass worked hard to make the ratio one-to-one where officers were concerned.

Not that it mattered much now.  Nix had made S2, a battalion intelligence officer.  That meant he’d spend his time running between battalion headquarters and Easy Company.  Dick had his doubts how much he’d end up seeing Nix once they actually got out into the fight.  Something about the idea of separation pained Dick to his core.

Watching Nix sip from his flask, Dick asked, “What are you going to do when you get into combat?”

There was a question on Nix’s face until he realized what Dick was asking.  He scoffed.  “Oh, I have every confidence in my scrounging ability.”  There was a pause.  “And I have a case of Vat 69 hidden in your footlocker.”

Dick started to laugh but then the thought struck him that it was exactly something Nix would do.  “Really?” he inquired as his face fell.

Nix grinned.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Upottery, Easy had been fully bonded.  They’d survived Sobel and all the training.  Two years had led them here.  They were a pack - even the non-Sentinels and Guides - and probably closer than most companies were.

It was what made some of their new transfers hard to take.  But there Dick was, staring at another new officer.

“Sentinel,” Buck acknowledged once the formalities had been handled.  He offered his hand.

“Guide,” Dick replied, allowing the man to take his hand so they could feel out each other’s energies.  Dick may not have liked being sent another Guide simply because Nix couldn’t always be there and the brass felt there needed to be at least one Guide officer around, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be civil about it.

“If you need anything…” Buck offered.

Dick nodded.  “I’ll let you know.”

Buck hesitated before cracking a brief smile.  “Given what I’ve heard, I don’t suspect I’ll be needed much.”

“Oh?”

“Five-sense Sentinel?  The men say you’re control is unmatched.  Not much need for a Guide in that case.”

“The men will need you more than me,” Dick agreed.  “Though, uh, don’t expect them to accept you right away.”

“Fair enough.”  Buck hesitated.  “Well, if you need me.”  He gave a quick salute before leaving.

Dick watched him go, unsure what to make of him.  Buck’s energy was far different from Nix’s - less mellow and slightly grating.  It could have been due to Buck not being integrated with Easy.  Given time, the Guide would hopefully find a place with them.

Dick’s attention wandered to the men as they came out of their tents from stowing their gear.  There was a level of excitement in the air, the anticipation that finally they would be getting to see some real action after all their hard work.

The fact that they would be doing it all without Sobel was a blessing.  The man wasn’t bad per se, but he had never fit.  He was a regular human that either didn’t understand Sentinels and Guides, or simply chose not to care.  Nix claimed Sobel was jealous of them; Dick couldn’t exactly dismiss it as a possibility.

It had become harder once they all started to come together as a pack.  Sentinels were protective by nature, and they were deadly so when it came to the Guides in their care.  They may not have been bonded, but the Easy Guides were _their_ Guides.  Which meant whenever Sobel laid into a Guide particularly hard, the Sentinels had been tested to the extreme to not react.

Dick still remembered the night Christenson had taken water from his canteen during their twelve mile march.  The Guide had been battling a cold for a few days by then, and was likely dehydrated, but Sobel wouldn’t have cared if the man was on Death’s doorstep.  When he ordered Christenson to do the march again, a sharp pang of anger had rippled through all the Sentinels.  Sobel hadn’t noticed - of course - but Dick saw the Guides reaching out to tone the Sentinels back down, holding the primal urges in check, and probably saving them from a lot of court martials.

Not that it stopped Sobel from trying to court martial _Dick_ of all people.  Dick supposed he wasn’t surprised that the NCO’s had gone out on a limb for him like that.  Nor was it a coincidence that it was the non-Sentinels and Guides that were the only ones to be transferred or demoted.  The paratroopers couldn’t afford to lose any of them.  No doubt that was one of many reasons Sink had gotten rid of Sobel and given them Meehan instead.

 _Speaking of…_ Dick needed to go find Meehan’s tent so he could introduce himself.  As Company XO, he and his new commander would be working side-by-side to lead Easy.  At least Meehan was a Sentinel.  A four-sense one at that if the intel Nix gave him held true.

At the thought of the Guide, Dick’s heart sank.  He was missing Nix already.

* * *

They were on a twenty-four hour stand-down thanks to the weather.  Their first jump into combat and they had to wait.

The Sentinels all growled, brushing off the Guides that automatically reached out with their energies to calm them.  Dick shook his head, not about to let that stand.  He looked over at Meehan as he approached.

“You should talk with them,” Meehan said.  He didn’t say it, but then he didn’t have to.  They both knew the Easy Sentinels would respond better to Dick.  Even though Meehan was now their CO, it was plain to see they looked to Dick as their Alpha Sentinel.

Dick took a step forward and barked, “Easy Sentinels.”

The retreating troopers in question froze.

“On me.”

He headed further out onto the airfield, hearing the footsteps following him.  When he glanced over his shoulder, there was no missing the Guides that hung back with Meehan, watching after them in concern.

“Drop your gear,” Dick ordered, waiting for them to shed the extra baggage.

He looked at them all in turn.  Guarnere was probably the tensest among them, which was really no surprise -the three-sense Sentinel was volatile on a good day.  Liebgott and Toye weren’t much better.  Talbert, Smokey, Muck, Malarkey, Bull, and Martin weren’t strung quite so tight.  Really, Shifty seemed to be the only one not on a hair-trigger.

All ten of his Sentinels gazed back, waiting for Dick.

“Never,” he ordered, raising a finger, “ _never_ , brush off our Guides.”  His glare was unyielding and they all at least had the awareness to appear ashamed.  “Am I understood?”

“Yes sir,” they replied in unison.

“Good.”  Dick didn’t need to give them a lecture.  They all knew what they’d done, what they couldn’t afford to do in battle.  Brushing their Guides aside had been a dismissal, an insult.  “Lieutenant,” Dick spoke at a normal level, knowing Meehan could hear him fine.

Meehan gestured for the Guides to go ahead.  Confident it was being taken care of, Meehan left them to it.  If Dick had to guess, he’d be going to see his Guide at regimental headquarters.

Lipton led the Guides over.  Roe, Webster, and Tipper looked as though they’d been hit.  In contrast, Grant, Alley, Hoobler, and Christenson glared at the Sentinels.  Buck and Nix were bringing up the rear, walking around to stand at either side of Dick.

“Well?” Dick prompted the Sentinels.

“Sorry,” Bull murmured, the rest following suit.

“Apology not excepted,” Grant bit out in reply, Christenson huffing in agreement beside him.

“Chuck,” Talbert whined.

“No.”

“I gotta agree,” Alley added.  “You guys wanna be assholes?  Then deal with it on your own.”  Hoobler smacked the back of his hand on Alley’s chest, motioning for them to leave.

Dick and Nix traded a look.

Grant, Alley, and Hoobler started to walk, the latter hooking the nape of Webster’s neck and tugging him along.

“Are they serious right now?” Guarnere demanded, jabbing his thumb towards them as he looked from the other Sentinels to Dick.  Dick only raised a shoulder.

“Aw, come on Chuck!” Talbert yelled, running after them.  He swept in front of Grant, unaffected by the Guide’s glare.  “We’re sorry, okay?  It wasn’t personal.”

“Tell that to them,” Grant snapped, pointing back to Roe and Tipper who still looked whipped.

“And Web,” Hoobler growled, arm around Webster’s shoulders then.

Dick knew the trio were the more sensitive of their Guides.  It didn’t make them weak, as some Sentinels might take it.  Roe, Tipper, and Web were simply so in tune with their Guide abilities that being rejected as they had all been wasn’t just insulting, it had likely been physically painful.

Talbert at least had the decency to look ashamed, as did the rest of the Sentinels.

It was Lipton that was the voice of reason.  “How about we all just calm down?  Fighting each other is the last thing we need right now.”  He looked from the group trying to leave to the other Sentinels.  “I promise you this though,” he warned them.  “Do that again, and you’ll have more than Germans to worry about.”

“We’re sorry Lip,” Toye assured, looking quite like a kicked puppy.  In fact they all did, even Guarnere.

“Good.  Now shut up and sit down.”

The Sentinels obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the tarmac.  Talbert waited until Grant nodded before joining them.

“Nix?”  Dick looked over at the Guide.  “Can you give them a hand?”

“Yeah.  No problem.”  Nix motioned for Buck to join him.

Dick called Webster, Tipper, and Roe to him instead.  “I need your help,” he told them.  It was an outright lie, and he was sure they knew it, but they needed an outlet for their energy and connecting with the others after such a blatant brush-off just wasn’t going to work.

While the other Guides worked to bring the Sentinels back down, to release the primal rage that itched at the surface, the three young Guides gathered around Dick.  Tipper’s fingers pressed at Dick’s wrist, while Roe’s hand laid at Dick’s collarbone.  Webster fidgeted a moment before threading his fingers with Dick’s free hand.

Dick felt warmth and contentment pass through the contact between them.  There was gratitude.  Faith.  The ever-present sense of pack.  Restorative energy wrapped around him like a shield and the Guides smiled at him.

Smiling back, Dick wrapped his arms around them, pulling them awkwardly into a group hug.  “Thank you,” he said before releasing them.  “Can you help them too?”

The Guides looked thoughtfully over at the others.  “Yes, Sentinel,” Tipper replied after a moment, Webster and Roe agreeing.

Web reached out for Liebgott, grinning brightly when the Sentinel welcomed the contact.  Tipper sat between Shifty and Bull, their shoulders pressed together.  Roe joined Lipton, taking Toye off his hands so the other Guide could focus on Guarnere.

Dick smiled softly, eyes falling on Nix.  The Guide was already looking back.

* * *

There were only a few other Easy Company men waiting for them at the staging area.  Dick was at least glad that it included Buck - another officer and Guide never hurt.  Even as well-trained as they were, it was an unknown how combat would affect an individual Sentinel.  If they all started to lose it as Guarnere had earlier at the bridge, well, Lipton would need all the help he could get reining them back.

“This is it?”

“For now,” Buck replied.  “No one’s seen Lieutenant Meehan.  Or anyone from his plane.”

 _Where’s Nix?_ Dick didn’t ask, the implications laying like ash on his tongue.

The news didn’t get any better when Strayer wanted Easy to take control of a gun battery firing on Utah Beach.  They didn’t have nearly enough men for the job, but they would just have to make do.  At least he had a good group of Sentinels to go into the trenches with him.  He would have liked to have Liebgott too, but he was too valuable as a gunner.

Before they moved out, Dick snagged Buck’s sleeve.  “Can you handle the three of them?” he inquired, nodding towards Guarnere, Toye, and Malarkey.

Buck looked from the Sentinels to Dick.  “Guess we’ll find out.”

Not a ringing endorsement, but it would have to do.

* * *

They were at the third gun when relief came in the form of one, Ron Speirs.  Dick couldn’t think of a better sight than all the ammo the Sentinel was carrying.  “Mind if D Company takes a shot at the next gun?” Speirs inquired.

“All yours.”  Dick gestured for him to have at it.

Dick took a knee next to some cover to watch the advance, sensing Buck’s approach before he crouched next to him.  “Sentinel?  You alright?”  Buck’s hand was on his arm, a steady warmth radiating out into Dick.

“Thanks,” he mentioned, feeling his sharpened senses coming back down to normal levels.  They weren’t out of control - far from it - but it didn’t pay to be hyper-aware for too long.

Lipton practically crashed into them.  “Sir,” he greeted, breathless, “had a little trouble getting through that first field.”  Dick pointed up at the destroyed gun and Lipton sagged.  “They’re gonna need it at the next gun.  Once it’s blown, tell them to pull out.”

“Sir.”  Lipton slipped down into the trench and away.

To Buck he ordered, “Police them up and move out!”

* * *

Dick was passing on his report when some tanks rolled up.  Nix was perched on top of one, which stopped next to Dick.  “Going my way?”

“Lew!”  Dick reached up, yanking the Guide right off the tank.  Nix flailed but Dick had him, wrapped in his arms and held tight.  “Lew.”  His throat tightened, face going to the crook of Nix’s neck.

When they had reached the staging area and Dick realized Nix wasn’t among the men, it had taken all of Dick’s control not to lose it.  Seeing the Guide alive and whole before him was almost overwhelming.

Recovered from the surprising greeting, Nix held him in return.  Warmth and contentment rippled between them, Guide energy soothing away the outpouring of emotions.  “I’m alright Dick,” Nix assured.  “I’m here.”

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Dick pleaded.  The thought of any of their Guides injured was unthinkable, but for that to be Nix?  Dick didn’t even want to consider it.

* * *

Nix had managed to pry himself away long enough to go confer with battalion.  They only had a few hours before they were to move south and secure another town.

Dick watched the flap of the truck a group of the guys were in open, Liebgott complaining as he escaped the smell permeating from the vehicle.  “Don’t go too far, Joe,” Dick commented, voice at normal talking level.

The Sentinel heard him, head turning to face him.  Liebgott might have had enhanced hearing, but sight was not one of his abilities and thus couldn’t see him through the dark - even at a short distance.  “Alpha?”

Dick stepped into the road, the dim moonlight helping.  “Try to find something to eat.  We’re moving out soon.”

“Will do.”  He looked back at the truck, nose curling up.  “Just couldn’t take the smell any more.  Even the Guides couldn’t help _that_.”

Dick smiled.  “I can smell it,” Dick assured.  “Can’t say I blame you.”

Liebgott nodded, heading off for less stinky conditions no doubt.  Dick, however, headed towards them.

“Did something die in here?” Dick was asking before he even ducked under the truck cover.

“Malarkey’s ass,” Toye replied.

Dick smirked, shaking his head.  “I’m surprised you two are still here,” he mused, looking from Toye to Guarnere, who also had enhanced smell..

“We gotta better handle on it than Lieb,” Guarnere replied, finger tapping the side of his nose.

“What I want to know,” Buck mused, “is how Malark can stand the _taste_.”

“It’s not that bad,” he retorted.  “I should know.”  Malarkey took another bite pointedly.  With only two senses, it wasn’t the Sentinel’s taste that made him a good trooper, but his sharp hearing.  If Malarkey had survived food at Toccoa, Dick figured he could survive just about anything.

“Alpha,” Toye offered, holding out a bottle of booze they scrounged from somewhere.

“Joe, the Alpha don’t drink,” Guarnere chastised gently.

Dick surprised them by accepting the bottle and throwing back a quick swig.  Dick blanched at the taste, strong and filled with spice.  “You forget who my Guide is,” Dick said, passing the bottle to Guarnere.

All the men laughed, Guarnere nodding to him.  “You’re right about that, sir.”

“Dick!  Hey, Dick!”

“Speaking of,” Malarkey commented, able to hear the call that was still a ways down the street.

Dick pat the tailgate, disappearing out into the night to find Nix.

The Guide in question came down the road, jogging over when he spotted Dick.  “You’re not going to believe this,” he started excitedly.  “Those maps you found?  They had every Kraut gun in Normandy on them.”

“No kidding?”  Well, that was something at least.

Nix slipped his arm around Dick’s shoulders, his smile infectious.  Dick was tired and sore, his Sentinel abilities wrung out, and he couldn’t stop thinking about that poor kid from Able Company that had died on his watch.  Despite all that, just having Nix there made everything seem all that better.

“Can we go somewhere?” Dick asked.

“Need a cleansing?” Nix guessed, speaking of how Guides could help Sentinels realign their energies when they got all jumbled up.

“And your company,” Dick admitted.

Nix just continued to smile, leading him off towards a somewhat quiet place, hidden in the darkness.

It was there, in Nix’s arms, that Dick found his first bit of peace since dropping from the sky.

* * *

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Dick shouted, men running past him toward the awaiting trucks.  He leaned against one of the two pieces of armor that they still had.  “Move it!”

Behind the retreating paratroopers, Nuenen was a dustball of explosions.  “Keep moving!” Dick encouraged the stragglers.  “Come on!”  He was looking further than any normal human could - and even some Sentinels - searching for anyone left behind.

“How bad?” Nix asked, coming up to the armor next to him.

“I don’t know yet.”  Dick wasn’t sure he even wanted to know the answer.  They had been completely taken off guard.  Surprised by armor, machine gun nests, and even a tiger tank lying in wait that took out the British armor that had been meant to aid them.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened.  He heard the _ting_ of a bullet hitting metal, head whipping around as Nix was thrown to the ground.

“Nix!” Dick screamed, at his side, rifle forgotten as he reached for the Guide.

Nix’s eyes were crossed, completely dazed.  Dick looked him over frantically, trying to find a wound.  His gaze narrowed in on Nix’s temple, his helmet having been knocked off, something like a burn mark there.

“I’m alright,” Nix said, trying to sit up.  “I’m alright.”

Dick’s hand curled around the back of Nix’s neck, helping support him.  His other hand went to Nix’s hip, squeezing tight.

“Am I alright?” Nix checked belatedly, still seeming a bit thrown for a loop.  He looked up, meeting Dick’s gaze, and Dick stopped breathing.

The next thing Dick knew, Nix was sitting in front of him, fingers digging into his shoulder.  “There you are,” Nix breathed, smiling a little.  “Lost you there a moment.”

Dick blinked, looking around to find he was still on the ground behind their armor cover.  He had zoned.  He never lost himself in a sense, not anymore at least.  “What-?”

“It was thirty seconds,” Nix assured, fingers releasing some of their pressure.

Nix started to stand but Dick grabbed his arm frantically.  “Are you okay?”

Nix grinned.  “Lucky I got a hard head.”  He tapped his temple next to the burn mark.  If the bullet hadn’t ricocheted just right off his helmet, Nix would have been dead.  That thought sent dread racing through Dick.

“Yeah… yeah…”  Dick allowed Nix to help him stand.  “You feel alright?” he checked, hand once more at the nape of Nix’s neck.

It was more than his head Dick was referring to.  That look that Nix gave him, the feeling that came over Dick and sent him into a zone…

Nix’s smile gentled and he stepped closer so their bodies pressed together.  “More than alright.”

Dick smiled back at him.

“Captain!” Lipton called, jogging over to them.

“Move ‘em out!” Dick ordered quickly, the battle crashing back down around him.  He had to get the pack out of danger - had to get _his Guide_ out of danger.

* * *

They had pulled out of Nuenen.  Eleven of the men were injured, including Buck.  Having a Guide hit was heartbreaking to the Sentinels.  They were viciously protective of their Guides, and it tasted like failure on their tongues to see Buck carted away.  Even Miller dying - one of the replacement Guides - was a blow.  It was like Tipper and Lipton being hit in Carentan all over again.

Only four dead.  Dick had to remind himself of that.  Out of all the bloodshed, all that was rained down on them in that hell of a town, they had just four dead.  Well, maybe five - no one had found Bull.

Nix shifted in his arms, drawing Dick away from his brooding thoughts.  Dick was leaning back against the tire of one of the trucks, Nix straddling his lap, nose in the crook of his neck, while they held each other close.

Warmth seeped into every corner of his body and Dick smiled, lips brushing across Nix’s temple near the burn.  “I almost lost you,” Dick whispered, throat closing on the words.

“You didn’t,” Nix reminded, pressing more love into the connection they were sharing.

Dick’s eyes fluttered shut.  “You feel it…  Right, Nix?”

He felt Nix’s smile against his skin.  “Yeah, Dick.  I feel it.”

“How did we miss this?”  They had spent years beside each other.  How were they just now realizing they were meant to bond?  They were each other’s perfect match, Sentinel and Guide.

“No idea, Dick.”  Nix sat up so he could meet Dick’s gaze.  “Honestly, I should have known.  I’ve never worked with another Sentinel like this before.  Ever.  There was always something that grated.”  Nix shook his head.  “With you it was just so easy.”

“I know the feeling.”  Dick smiled a little, cupping Nix’s cheek.  “I guess we just got so distracted by everything else, we never noticed the surface bond that started.”

Nix grinned, pressing his cheek into Dick’s hand.  “Explains a lot though, huh?”

“It does,” Dick agreed softly.  He leaned in, kissing Nix on the mouth.  “I love you, Lew.”

Nix licked his lips, looking about ready to burst with happiness - the feelings passing down through their connection.  “I love you too, Dick.”

Dick pulled Nix back in, not wanting to let go.  They weren’t fully bonded, not yet, but Dick could feel their energies trying to merge even then.  It was going to be tough to hold out, but Dick knew it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

They were in Paris.  Normally Dick would have been taking in the sights, wanting to explore, but his focus was on Nix’s hand in his.  Nix was leading them down the sidewalk, weaving expertly through people.

“In a hurry, Nix?” Dick inquired, smirking when Nix looked over his shoulder.

“Are you being a _tease_ Dick Winters?”

“Learned from the best.”

Nix rolled his eyes, but Dick caught the little smile on Nix’s face when he turned away.

No sooner had they checked into their Sentinel-friendly room - all neutral scents and blackout curtains and extra sound-proofing - than Nix shoved Dick onto the bed.

“Lew,” Dick attempted to scold, “we’ve got time.  There’s no need to rush.”  He rolled over, Nix straddling his waist before he could react.

“Dick.”  Nix looked very serious.  “We have been waiting a long time for this.  I had to pull strings and sneak around just to get us this pass.  We’re bonding.  Now.”

Dick found himself smiling.  “Alright, Lew,” he gentled, rubbing Nix’s hips.  “Bond us.”

Nix grinned brightly.  After a moment, he sobered, eyes closing as he concentrated.

Their energies were already tangling together, so it didn’t take much for Nix to latch onto it, directing it.  Dick gasped, warmth filling him up.  It continued to go deeper, all the way to his core.  He felt a tug.  Then he fell.

At least it felt like falling.  Nix was right there to catch him though.

Dick felt their souls crashing together, melting into one.  For a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move.  All he could do was _feel_.

Then the sensation released, a rush of breath going out with it.  Dick was panting, looking up at Nix whose chest was heaving in rhythm with his own.

They stared at each other for the longest time, and then twin smiles slowly crawled onto their faces.  Fingers tangled into his hair as he arched off the bed to kiss Nix.  Fire and passion burned through their newly established bond.

Dick wanted nothing more than to burn.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was originally supposed to span the whole series, and have more pairings. But after outlining, I didn’t like it. Instead, I ended up doing just the Winnix and Speirton bits (the Speirton should be up in the next couple days). I’ve left it open to do other pairings in the future, should the bug bite me again.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
